


Paradise Lost.

by Ahyuk



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyuk/pseuds/Ahyuk





	Paradise Lost.

Warning:BDSM相关，不能接受请尽快点击退出  
Dom李赫宰x圈外人李东海  
本章无实质性车

 

 

李赫宰在圈子里是一个出名但又古怪的存在。

 

他熟谙BDSM的各种套路，具备优秀Dom的一切条件——顶级的掌控力，观察力与表达力，与他有过经历的Sub无不赞不绝口，无论Sub的偏爱是捆绑，疼痛还是Spank，都能够从与这位Dom的调教经历中体会到前所未有的满足。

与大众相反的是，比起占主流的传统调教，他更喜爱精神服从，甚至在调教过程中与Sub没有任何肉体接触，这样的Dom又着实少见。

但这并无法阻碍Sub渴望成为他的所有，当他孤身一人从俱乐部的公调大厅里走过去，皮鞋跟磕出清脆的声音，一众无主的Sub听到就腰软，纷纷衔着自己各色的项圈绳子想送到他手里。

 

现在也是这样，李赫宰弯起唇角婉拒了手边一位赤身裸体，戴着粉红色项圈的少年递过来的鞭柄，那位金发的欧美男孩先是仰着头，将口中的鞭柄递到李赫宰手边，被李赫宰婉拒后又略微直起身子，试图将自己柔软的头发塞到李赫宰的手下。李赫宰表情没有一丝破绽，抬手躲开凑上来的金发，举动之间西服的袖扣折射出酒红色的光，与他今天戴的耳坠颜色相称。

他踩进地毯，这是一块宽大的圆形沙发区域，几位Dom神色悠闲地倚靠在上面，他们的脚边往往有一名白净，乖顺的Sub。李赫宰坐到沙发的一边，手臂无意识地下搭，少年跪在俱乐部冰凉的地砖上，膝盖前就是厚厚的毛毯，但他没有前进任何一点。

能够进入这个区域的无论是Sub还是Dom都有着足够的经验与地位，公调大厅中躁动的人群们也不自觉地与这块地方保持一定距离。即使坐下，李赫宰的气场仍旧让那位不远处不肯放弃的Sub紧张得颤抖，男孩脸上泛起不正常的潮红。

 

“祝你有个美好的夜晚。”

李赫宰的语调并不低沉，相反，圆润的音色十分悦耳，那位Sub却听出几分不悦。李赫宰转过头没再向外看一眼，而是垂下眼帘伸手按了按自己的太阳穴。

 

“Well,well.我们的Hyuk真的是人气红火。”

说话的人叫做“Caesar”，或者说他的代称是“Caesar”。他拥有着符合代称的张扬气质，耀眼的金发经过刻意的打理成为了他有代表性的造型，讲话时带着浓重的卷舌音，他的脚边是一位呈趴伏姿势的黑发Sub，李赫宰看不见他的脸。

“别那么恶心地叫我。”李赫宰淡淡地开口。

“好吧，让我来猜猜我们的Eunhyuk今天又是一个人？”Caesar动作夸张地耸耸肩，手上的散鞭轻轻地划过他脚边男孩光裸的背脊。

李赫宰似笑非笑地看着他，表情中有一点无奈，Caesar得到默认后开始嘲笑他：“你的要求太高太苛刻，我开始还以为Sub看不上你，没想到是你看不上他们。一会儿Party开始了你怎么办，回房间喝热牛奶？”

Caesar说着说着声音小下去，他被李赫宰背后发生的事情吸引了视线。李赫宰本来没理会他的废话，看到Caesar出神时疑惑地抬眼。Caesar则是扬扬下巴，示意李赫宰看身后。

“罕见的亚洲面孔，和你一样。”

 

李赫宰转头看去，似乎有两个站着的人起了冲突。如Caesar所说，其中一位身材较小的有着很明显的黑发。那位亚洲人没有跪立，脖子上也没有各色的皮革项圈，通常拥有这样特征的都是Dom们，比如李赫宰，但是这个男孩清澈的眼神出卖了他。

——他不是一位Dom.

 

另一位红发男人体型则大的多，手上攥着许多初级Dom用来显示地位而不愿松手的黑色马鞭，说话间隐隐有些躁动，一直不安分地搓动他的鞭子。

李赫宰低头一瞥左手腕的手表，眼神一动，站起身来缓缓地走过去，红发男人声音很大，能听见模糊的几个类似于“Kneel”的单词。亚洲人则一直沉默着偶尔摇头，终于红发男人忍不住，小臂肌肉绷紧用力，鞭子即将扬起抽上亚洲人的身体。

 

“我以为每一位出现在这里的人都知道俱乐部的规则。”

李赫宰在闹剧附近三步远顿下脚步，开口。

“我知道，我当然他妈的知道。”红发男人激动地咒骂出前半句话，手上的鞭子有向前抽打的趋势：“现在看起来不懂规则的是眼前这个……是你？”

李赫宰出现在男人面前，他的鞭子瞬间卸了力道，额角渗出冷汗，手也在不住颤抖。吧台附近有人发现这边围聚了人好奇地转头，绝大多数在看见李赫宰后又僵硬地躲开了。

“这是你的Dom吗？”

虽然问题的主角是一旁激动的红发男人，李赫宰却直直地盯着那个垂着脑袋的亚洲人。

红发男人声音几乎尖利起来：“Eunhyuk,对不起我是说这位先生，你并没有权利干涉我，我以为像您这样优秀的Dom应该忙着和自己的Sub在一起没有时间来管我的闲事。”

围观人群不约而同地发出吸气声，Caesar坐在沙发原处，看着那个嚣张的男人轻轻摇了摇头，对路过的服务生低语几句。李赫宰却完全不在意红发男人语无伦次恼羞成怒的挑衅，只是继续看着那个不发一言的亚洲人，重复了一遍问题。

“这是你的Dom吗？”

 

“不是。”

亚洲人声音低哑地开口，他终于抬起头来，毫无顾忌地与李赫宰对视，过长的刘海挡住了他一点点眉眼，但仍可以看清眸子深处有清澈的星海，鼻梁高挺，唇薄而艳红，嘴角自然地上勾。

周围的人爆发出窃窃私语，有人嘲笑红发男人不自量力，有人对李赫宰的光辉历史好奇，但更多的人在为这位不知名字的亚洲人惊叹。

——上帝造化，真是天赐的一张脸。

李赫宰忽视了其他的声音，听到亚洲人的回复后略一点头，前进两步走到亚洲人面前伸出手。

“那你跟我走。”

 

亚洲人似乎颤抖了一下，Caesar发誓他看见那位亚洲人有明显的晃动像要摔倒，他以为Eunhyuk会吃瘪。苍天，这可是他第一次看到Eunhyuk主动对一位Sub——甚至还不清楚是不是一位Sub发出邀请。随后他看见那个亚洲人伸出自己的手，搭在李赫宰平摊的手心上，四周爆发出更大声的议论，夹杂着红发男人被俱乐部员工拖开时发出的挣扎叫声。

“Oh babe.”Caesar笑着伸手摸了摸黑发少年的脑袋：“Eunhyuk今天晚上不会回来了，你说对吗？”

 

李赫宰很清楚地看见，在他关上套间门的时候，那位亚洲男孩轻轻抖了一下。

套间足够宽敞，设施齐全，是俱乐部为顶级会员准备的个人调教兼休息场所。墙上赤裸裸地挂着各种尺码材质的鞭子戒尺与束缚工具。男孩进来看到这些东西忍不住后撤一步，全身上下都紧绷着表明了他想要离开。

 

“你根本不了解这个圈子。”李赫宰突然开口，不是疑问句而是陈述句。他随意地坐在一边沙发，手肘拄在身侧的桌子上，手指轻轻敲着太阳穴附近，顺手指指与他相对的沙发：“坐”。

男孩僵硬地挪过去落座，从李赫宰的角度能看见男孩捏的青白的手指，还有头顶上一个可爱的发旋儿。李赫宰轻笑一声：“放轻松，你叫什么名字？”

男孩抿着嘴，抬眼与他直视，并没有回答李赫宰的问题，只是疑惑地重复了一遍李赫宰在楼下被叫的那个代号。

“银赫？”

李赫宰失笑，一边解开手腕上的表一边点点头：“对，是我。”

男孩却不依不饶：“你的真名吗？”

李赫宰再次确认，这个男孩不只不了解这个圈子，他可能根本没听说过BDSM的存在，从第一次见面这个男孩已经触犯了Dom的多重禁忌，但此时李赫宰并不把他当做一名Sub来看。或许是看在这张天赐的脸上，同时又知道男孩不是圈里人，他颇有耐心地回答：“当然不是，我叫李赫宰。”

“我是东海，李东海。。”

 

李赫宰站起身，娴熟地给自己倒了半杯酒，冰块裹挟着琥珀色的液体撞击杯壁。他倚在酒柜旁边打量这个男孩子，开口：“给我十分钟，我们聊聊。”

 

“你怎么来这里的？”李赫宰考虑半天，问出了他最好奇的问题，俱乐部的审查一向严格，李东海如果是自己误闯进来的可能性几乎为0.

李东海老老实实回答：“朋友跟我说在这里见面。”

“你刚才看到了？”李赫宰并不相信什么对圈子一无所知的几个小男孩会约在这种地方见面，李东海要不然是撒谎，要不然是被耍了。

“没有。”李东海撑起眼帘，看了一眼这个相当于刚才救了自己一把的男人。他穿着整齐的西装，袖口的酒红色扣子与脸侧的耳坠颜色相照应，配上他的冷白皮甚是好看，背头露出锋利的眉眼，侵略性很强。李东海有些发愣，轻咳一声回过神来。

果然，李赫宰想。“你朋友不是什么好人。”他仰头喝干最后一口酒，把杯子随手撂在一边，玻璃杯底擦出一道潮湿的水印。他完全不在乎李东海的视线，大大方方地被他打量了。

李东海听到这句话，盯着李赫宰的眼睛：“那你是吗？” 

“很遗憾，我也不是。”李赫宰笑着回答。

 

还有五分钟。

 

“外面是什么声音。”李东海打破沉默，侧耳倾听半晌问道。

“活动开始了吧。”李赫宰琢磨一下李东海可能在说什么：“公调，公共调教。”

李东海完全没意识到李赫宰刚才把他带走引起了轩然大波，只以为是路人看到吵架来凑热闹。他试探地问了一句：“……嗯，你不去吗？”

李赫宰有点意外，他踱步回李东海的对面，开始认认真真端详这个像白纸似的小男孩，撑着下巴开口：“你不是在这吗。”

 

还有两分钟。

 

“你还有两分钟的时间选择离开这里，我会送你安全出去。”李赫宰并没有看他刚才撂在桌子上的手表或者墙上的挂钟，只是淡淡地阐述时间。

李东海不安地咽了一口口水，试探地开口：“那要是两分钟之后我想离开呢？”

“——我会把你直接丢到外面大厅，你对那个很好奇吗。”李赫宰慢条斯理地开口，他的目光仿佛有实质性，代替了他那双骨节分明的手，解开李东海扣得死紧的每一颗扣，审视他的皮肉骨像。

 

还有一分钟。

 

十五秒。

 

场面沉默了许久，没人愿意主动说话。李赫宰很坐得住，这是Dom应有的优良品质，他耐心地为李东海播报时间，十五秒倒计时时，李东海突然开口。

“跟我讲讲吧。”

“嗯？”李赫宰挑眉。

“你们的游戏、规则、安排，什么都好，我不想一无所知。”李东海像下定了什么决心一样，手指掐进掌心，青白着嘴唇看向李赫宰，李赫宰背后就是那些或狰狞或小巧的道具，其中有一些李东海甚至不认识。

李赫宰像是早就料到李东海会这样说似的，手指在桌子上交叠，身体重心略微后倾，脸上有狩猎者发现猎物上钩时的微笑。

Time out.

——时间还长，我们慢慢聊。


End file.
